King Duosi
King Duosi is the fictional former governor of Tulong Cave. He served under King Meng Huo and was a very close friend to Meng You. King Duosi was well known amongst the Nanman as the "Sage of Nanman". Duosi assisted the very outnumbered Meng Huo through his spring water tactic that he used on Zhuge Liang, such as the Tulong's poisoned waters. This tactic ultimately resisted Zhuge Liang for quite some time. However, through the help of Meng Jie, Zhuge Liang defeated this strategy. Role in GamesEdit King Duosi appears in the Battle of Nan Zhong stage throughout the series. In Dynasty Warriors 3, if he is left alone during the Nanman Campaign, it is likely he will be defeated. He is described as one of the kings summoned by Zhu Rong to defend her husband in Kessen II. A cool and perceptive king, he leads a troop of elephants into battle with foot soldiers to support him. He stays with Meng Huo to keep peace in Nan Zhong. Voice ActorsEdit *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Kessen II (Japanese) QuotesEdit Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit In chapter 89, after Meng Huo's fourth capture by the likes of Zhuge Liang, Meng You recommends to his brother to take refuge with King Duosi, whom he is a good friend with. King Duosi graciously meets Meng Huo, and assures him that the armies of Shu would be defeated, which in turn, pleased the Nanman ruler. When asked how he was so sure, King Duosi described his case, referencing the two tricky springs of the region: The northeast spring, where, if the normally easily-passed path is blocked, is suddenly impossible to travel through, and the northwest passage. The northwest passage was described as having an infestation of poisonous snakes and scorpions, undrinkable water, and a sudden miasma manifesting during the evening hours. There were also four springs along the passage, the Spring of the Mute, which causes the loss of speech and soon after death if drunk from; the Spring of Death, which if bathed in caused putrification of the flesh which led to death; the Black Spring which fatally caused blackened limbs; and the Spring of Langour, which would take away any drinker's body heat until death. The two delighted Meng brothers were comforted, and the two forces feasted for the next few days. Soon it was reported that Zhuge Liang's forces had somehow made their way through the springs, with King Duosi and Meng Huo spying on them from a vantage point at a higher elevation. The Shu troops seemed to carry on with preparations, though without any afflictions. King Duosi remarked, "Those troops are supernatural!" Thw pair decided to once again feast the troops to raise morale for the next day's battle. However, that night, Yang Feng captured Meng Huo. King Duosi tried to run away, but was also taken, his troops dispersed. Fortunately, Meng Huo and King Duosi were released by Zhuge Liang. In chapter 90, after being ordered to defend a crucial point of their teritorry, King Duosi warded off the army of Wei Yan and Zhao Yun with a counter using poisoned crossbows. Hurriedly, the Shu forces built an earthen wall to besiege the location, and raided the Nanman army. King Duosi was killed during the battle, and Meng Huo would eventually submit to Shu as a vassal. Category:Characters Category:Barbarians